beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Bloodshadow
'''Realm of Bloodshadow '''is a place like Hell but it is not as strange as the Immodum. It has nine stages. No one has ever passed all of them. If you want to put out the fire, you have to blow up the fire. Stage 0: Granite Caverns This is a 100 x 100 x 100 km section before the entrance of bloodshadow. These caverns has many huge granite spikes that may cause problems. Also, there are problems with oxygen. Stage 1: The Hell Gates This is a huge (20 x 10 m) gates, that may be passed easily. But be careful, once you pass the gates, you will have to pass all the 9 stages to return. Stage 2: Infernal Tunnel It is a 1000 km long tunnel. It is so large that it has its own hell ecosystem. There are falling lava from the top and there are some active volcanoes and they never go inactive. There are Bloodshadow Spikes. If you touch the spike, it explodes and you scream with some of the worst pain in reality. Stage 3: Zone of Illusions There are many illusions there. Your mission is to not to not get tricked by the illusions. To make it even more tricky, some of the images are real, some of them are fake. Illustrators makes the fakes in your mind. And also, you feel dizzy so much that you might even vomit. Your mind is shaking up like crazy. Stage 4: Magmatic Depths It is the depths of Magmatic Reality. But it also contained by Bloodshadow. So both Magmatic Reality and Realm of Bloodshadow contains this stage. There are creatures that is completely formed from fire such as Satan. And also this stage is completely formed from lava. You can only land on rocky circle lands at the diameter of 1 centimeters. So you need to jump over these rocky lands. Also, these rocky lands becomes evaporated soon. So you can't stay on these rocky lands forever. This is so stressful while doing this stage. Stage 5: Shallow True Hell A barrier that asks a certain question, if you succeed, it lets you pass. if you fail, it will burn you very slowly to death. Stage 6: The Burning Abyss This is the mountainous location, with a deep spaces between mountains. If you will fall into one, you will be burned by the Hellfire, and then, crash into the everlasting darkness of this chasm. Stage 7: Demon's Lair This is the 25 x 25 km castle, inhabited by immensely strong demon. To exit this layer, you have to move through the entire castle, and reach the basement, where the exit lies. Stage 8: Final Chasm / Deep Hell This is the extremely dangerous location. It is made up out of two walls, with chasm inbetween. Slowly gets hotter, and hotter the further you go until your running to avoid burning yourself Stage 9: Finale Last layer aka Bossfight. You will have to defeat the Guardian of Bloodshadow. When you will defeat it, you gain a very, very special item which is far beyond priceless, and you will obtain the key, leading to exit of Bloodshadow.Category:Lord Aspect Category:Collaboration page Category:Hell